1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encoding apparatus and an encoding method, and a decoding apparatus and a decoding method which are suitable for application to an image processing apparatus that encodes or decodes image data in accordance with the H.264/AVC (Advanced Video Coding) scheme, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, the CABAC (Context Adaptive Binary Arithmetic Coding) scheme is adopted in the H.264/AVC scheme. As a CABAC encoding apparatus for encoding image data in this CABAC scheme, there is a type of CABAC encoding apparatus configured to execute binary encoding and arithmetic encoding separately (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-17472). In such a CABAC encoding apparatus, a binary encoder that executes binary encoding and an arithmetic encoder that executes arithmetic encoding are connected to each other via a transmission path.